


Mist and A Golden Ring

by TheChickenRepublicInOwOOwONigeria



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Cryptid Original Characters, Dual Storyline, Magic, Psychic Saeran AU, TW Cult, TW Rika, Vaguely Based On Mythology But Please Don't Quote Me On Anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenRepublicInOwOOwONigeria/pseuds/TheChickenRepublicInOwOOwONigeria
Summary: After a month of being gone, Saeran is startled when his Saviour comes back with a newbie, calling herself Esen. After the two are forced to work together on what seems to be a simple task, Saeran comes to learn that Esen is more then she lets on at the surface, and that she has secrets that she keeps hidden, even from herself.But he can't judge, after all. He keeps his fair share of secrets too.
Kudos: 2





	1. New Recruit

Saeran knew that this was nothing new.

It wasn't often that he was introduced to new recruits, his work had often come before any kind of formalities, but it wasn't uncommon. It was merely a ceremony that he was obligated to attend every so often, like so many other things the Saviour invited him to, and it usually served as a much needed break from his usually stressful line of work. A nice change of pace.

But something felt different this time.

The moment he stepped into the room, he was struck by how uncomfortably still the air had become, like the water before the waves come to wipe the shore into the sea. The faint scent of the Saviour's all-to-familiar perfume seemed to mask a darker, lingering scent that clung to everything it touched like a plague clinging to death. A sharp inhale touched his mouth with misty fingers that filled his mouth with a vague dryness that made his stomach twist into knots.

Saviour smirked.

"You may come forward, Ray."

As soon as he had come forward and presented himself before his Saviour, kneeling on slightly weakend knees, he heard a slight rustle come from just beyond his peripheral vision, making him jump as the figure of an unfamiliar young woman came into his view.

She was tall, taller then most of the very limited amount of people he'd been made to meet in the past, with oddly smooth-looking skin that seemed to neither reflect or absorb the light around her. As she walked towards the Saviour, Saeran noticed that her body moved in an unnaturally smooth way, almost like she was gliding but not quite, and her very presence seemed to thicken the air with an indescribable emotion that was just out of his reach. Her hair, black as a raven's feathers, hung just above her shoulders and almost seemed to sway in some nonexistent wind. As she fixed him with her piercing gaze, seemingly sizing him up like predator would their next meal, he was reminded strongly of a hawk or a vulture, circling overhead and waiting patiently for their target to submit.

From this distance, he was almost certain she had fangs.

And he was quite certain that, whatever she was, she was not a human being.

"This, Ray," the Saviour said in her most sugary, singsong voice, "is Esen. She will be working with us from now on, so I expect the two of you to get to know each other.

The woman, Esen, nodded, her eyes remaining very much unblinking as she spoke, her voice roboticly melodic in an almost rehearsed way that sent chills down his spine.

"I hope we can get along well, Believer Ray."

Saeran absently nodded, preoccupied at the moment by her overly-sharp nails.

"Yeah, I... Hope so too..."


	2. Avoidance

It had been two weeks since Esen had came back with the Saviour, and already he had changed his route to avoid her.

He didn't think she was a monster or anything, but the thick air and the scent he could never quite place would follow her wherever she went, like a cloud that constantly hung over her very essence, and it always made him anxious. It twisted his gut with a raw, visceral feeling that he could never quite place, and he'd rather avoid having to feel like that as much as he could.

Although, it's not like he'd seen her that much anyway.

As far as he could tell, Esen had spent most of her time since joining in the rooms the Saviour had provided for her, doing who knows what. Occasionally, he'd see her walk down a hallway, looking as if she had something urgent to attend to and startling anyone in her path, but, judging by the odd looks the other believers gave her everytime she passed them, it didn't happen very often.

Which is why he had been so surprised when he saw her suddenly turn a corner and walk straight towards him.

Saeran ducked into a adjacent closet, leaving the door open a crack as he quickly pressed himself against a wall, stifling a yelp as he heard the click of her heels coming straight towards him. He the heard her stop, and for a second thought that she would catch him in his hiding space, asking him the dreaded question of what the hell he was trying to accomplish by hiding in a closet, but instead overheard a conversation that gave him a vague sense of unease for a long time afterwards.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know a Believer K-1032? Your Saviour wishes to see him." Esen's unsettling, not-quite-human voice wafted down the hall, making his skin crawl.

"Then why did she send you?" A man's voice answered, obviously wary of the woman he'd obviously never seen before.

"Because your Saviour entrusted me with the task of finding K-1032." Esen replied coldly, obviously not caring for the question.

"I've never seen you before. How can I be sure you're not lying?" He could almost hear the distrust in the man's voice, even from down the hall.

"And how could I be sure that you are not hiding Believer K-1032, and are merely stalling to keep me from finding him?"

The man didn't answer, and a hushed silence fell over the conversation for a few beats. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Open your door."

The man stuttered, his excuses cut off by Esen's unamused voice.

"Open. Your door."

The man continued to choke out excuses, giving out reason after reason as to why he can't open the door, but Esen didn't seem to actually listen to any of them.

"Believer, open your door, or I will drag you to your Savior as well, and you must know what will happen to you if I do that. Correct?"

The man did not answer, and soon Saeran heard the faint creaking of a door being opened, and the sound of someone getting dragged down the hallway as the clicking noise of high heels walked quickly back down the hall and out of earshot.

Afterwards, as soon as he knew the coast was clear, he quickly removed himself from the closet, flattening his dress shirt and power walking past a now open door, creaking back and forth in front of an empty room. 

After all, he did have an audience with Saviour soon, and he couldn't afford to miss it.


	3. Unplanned Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't as polished as the others, lol. I had to stay up late to get a project done in time, which has depleted me of some much needed sleep. I'll try to manage my time better in the future.
> 
> -Author

Saeran had never had trouble obeying his Saviour's orders.

Before now, anything and everything that she wanted him to do, he did, without really giving it that much thought. He didn't need to, after all. He had no legitimate reason to question her orders before now, no real reason to complain. Sure, he often got piled with work, to where he was juggling three things at the same time most days to get it all done, but it was always quite rewarding to him when he finished it all. He had never though of asking for anything different.

But now, for the first time in his life, he was questioning the Saviour's reasoning.

"H- h- wh- what??"

The Saviour frowned, looking down at him with an air of slight disapproval that made his flinch.

"What are you so surprised about, Ray? Did I not tell you that you two would be working together soon?"

Saeran looked over at Esen, her face as still as a statue's as she stared at Saviour, those bird-like eyes of hers remaining unblinking with an almost indignant look. 

"W- Well yes, but--"

"But? But what? Are you questioning my orders, Ray?"

Saeran stiffened, looking over to Esen and back to the Saviour, the air becoming increasingly uncomfortable the longer he was there, like the atmosphere of the room was solidifying around him. His airways suddenly felt constricted, like his breath was getting stolen from his lungs, and the words suddenly stopped in his throat like someone had coated them in maple syrup.

He was still stuttering out his response when Esen cut him off.

"With all due respect, Miss, I wasn't made aware of this either."

Saviour turned, looking over at Esen with a glare that, if looks could kill, would have burned like hot iron.

"It doesn't matter if you knew before, what matters is that you do what I say, Esen. I thought you knew this."

Esen snapped her mouth shut, her eyes unchanging as Saviour turned back around, looking back at Saeran with an indisputable look of annoyance that seemed to pierce right through him. A tense silence seemed to fill the room, where scarcely even a breath could be heard, only broken by the final, indisputable order, setting everything into motion.

"Now, if we're all done acting like children, why don't you two go and get started."


End file.
